Changing the Job: Kegelapan yang Rindu Cahaya
by NateRiver1412
Summary: Sadar bahwa menjadi Kaitou KID kurang bisa berkoneksi dengan 'pembunuh ayah'nya dan BO, Kaito memutuskan untuk mencoba hal baru. Shinichi tidak menyangka bahwa KID akan berani datang ke rumahnya dengan 'wujud alsinya'. Ketika semua lancar, kenapa 'kegilaan' datang? Dan Hakuba Saguru pun hanya bisa tertawa 'tidak wajar' saat sadar bahwa mata Shinichi terbutakan dari 'keaslian Kaito'


**Changing the Job: Kegelapan yang Rindu Cahaya**

**Disclaimer : **Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are not mine.

**Pairing : **Kaito x Shinichi

**Warning : **Yaoi, typo, tidak punya Beta Reader

**Note : **Shinichi sudah kembali ke tubuhnya semula. Kaito tahu tentang Conan adalah Shinichi.

Please review ^^ #bows 100 kali

#plakk

Enjoy

* * *

Setelah sekian lama hidup di dunia (?) dan berhasil menjadi pencuri yang baik, Kaito Kuroba mendapat kesimpulan kalau caranya kurang efektif. Cemberut sambil membenturkan kepala di meja belajarnya, dia yakin satu hal. Ganti pekerjaan. Dia ingin segera menemukan pandora serta bertemu dengan orang yang membunuh ayahnya, tetapi kesempatan ini sulit didapat hanya dengan menjadi Phantom Thief 1412. Justru dalam pengamatannya, Maitantei atau Shinichi Kudo mempunyai kesempatan lebih banyak. Mengeringai, Kaito segera beranjak ke depan cermin dan berusaha berpenampilan serapimungkin. Memakai jas hitam dengan kemeja putih, serta celana hitam. Lalu segera melakukan hal yang mustahil. Mendengus kesal karena rambut acak-acakannya sudah seakan-akan permanen. Okay, dia bisa merapikannya dengan 'hair gel' khusus, tetapi dia butuh berhemat. Aish.

"I'm ready," dia mengeringai dan mengkerlingkan sebelah mata ke foto ayahnya lalu segera menuju tujuan hidup barunya.

* * *

Shinichi hampir membunuh (?) orang dengan menendang bagian 'private' seseorang. Anehnya dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. KID baka. Detektif tersebut memendam dendam kesumat pada KID yang telah membuatnya mengenakan gaun pengantin lengkap dengan wig pada Heist yang KID adakan. Jadi wajar saja saat ada seseorang di depan pintu rumahnya, orang dengan muka mirip dengannya,tanpa ragu-ragu Shinichi segera membalas dendam dengan 'tendangan indahnya'. Setelah semua kejadian, Shinichi sangat yakin bahwa KID mempunyai wajah menyerupai dirinya. Sang 'KID' tengah bergulung-gulung (?) menahan sakit sambil memandai sang Maitantei dengan pandangan memelas.

"Huh!" Itu adalah respon 'dewasa' sang detective dan segera hendak menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Tunggu!" Orang yang mirip dengannya segera berdiri dan memegang pintu, "Oi! Apa begini cara seorang detektif penegak hukum memperlakukan seorang tamu?" Orang itu lalu cemberut. Tipikal KID. KID..kid..Bocah (?)

Shinichi memutar bola matanya kesal lalu menatap 'KID', "Dengar, KID. Ini adalah waktu luangku. Waktu istirahat. Berhentilah menggangguku diluar Heist-mu. I need a break."

"Huh?" Mengerjapkan kedua mata dengan wajah super polos, "Aku bukan KID, Kudo-san," lalu menyeringai, "Merupakan penggemar beratnya. Aku Kaito Kuroba. Baiklah, aku akan masuk."

Dan segera tanpa aba-aba atau ijin dari Shinichi, orang asing yang mengaku bukan KID itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah sang detektif. Duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang tamunya lalu memandangi sang detektif. Shinichi tersenyum lalu segera mengambil HP dan menelepon polisi sebelum 'poof', HP nya lenyap.

"Yak! Kembalikan HP-ku, KID!" Shinichi memberikan death-glare terbaiknya ke sang 'KID-fans'.

Kaito menghela napas, "Aku bukan KID, Kudo-san. Aku ke sini dengan niat baik untuk menjadi asisten detektif-mu."

"Ditolak," jawab Shinichi datar.

Kaito melihat Shinichi datar, lalu entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba muka mulai memelas dan menunjukkan gejala menangis?

Shinichi antara shock dan ugh.."Ugh! Stop it, KID! Oke, oke!"

Segera Kaito melompat dan memeluk Shinichi, serta segera dia sadar bahwa tamparan sang detektif sama hebatnya dengan tendangannya.

* * *

Shinichi tidak tahu dan tidak paham kenapa 'Magician' yang mengaku bukan KID, tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan meminta menjadi asisten detektifnya. Antara mengganggu, beruntung dan ugh menyebalkan. Shinichi suka kedamaian di dalam rumahnya sementara KI-ah..Kaito tidak suka keheningan. Tetapi setidaknya sang pesulap benar-benar berguna saat penyelidikan. Shinichi sangat yakin bahwa Kaito Kuroba merupakan Kaitou KID tetapi dia tidak mau memaksa sang pesulap untuk jujur. Toh, posisi mereka sekarang saling menguntungkan. Cuma hal yang sangat sulit Shinichi 'ampuni' adalah keputusan sepihak Kaito untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

Pembagian wilayah cukup simpel. Ruangan atas sepenuhnnya hak Shinichi walau Kaito sering mengendap-endap masuk untuk mengerjai sang detektif. Setidaknya Shinichi senang bisa 'membalas'-nya dengan berbagai gambar 'ikan'. Haha. Hal yang tanpa sengaja Shinichi temukan saat sang pesulap menolak makan ikan serta terlihat pucat dalam kasus 'Akuarium berdarah'. Salah satu kasus yang mereka tangani bersama. Kembali ke topik, Shinichi mendapat lantai atas, Kaito lantai bawah. Lebih tepatnya separo bagian kanan lantai bawah. Sejujur hal tidak adil terjadi, well, utamanya Kaito yang sudah hafal sempurna dengan seluruh ruangan sementara Shinichi tidak pernah masuk ke 'bagian hak ruangan' Kaito.

Pada awal mereka bekerja sama, beberapa polisi sering mengira Kaito adalah kakak Shinichi. Hal ini melukai hati mereka berdua. Oi! Shinichi bukan adik KID! Di sisi lain Kaito merasa 'ter-tua-kan', karena secara umur, dia sekitar 1 bulan lebih muda daripada Shinichi. Tapi apa boleh buat, mereka tidak bisa menyalahkan para polisi. Selain muka mereka mirip bahkan hampir seperti anak kembar, ini membuat orang berpikir mereka saudara. Disisi lain Kaito sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Shinichi, yah, nasib membuat Kaito dianggap sang 'kakak'.

* * *

Kesekian kasus telah ditangani hari ini, Shinichi dan Kaito berjalan bersama-sama menuju rumah. Tetapi disepanjang perjalanan, Shinichi mengalami perasaan aneh. Sesekali dia memanjang sang pesulap yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Tidak seperti biasanya. Menggelengkan kepala, Shinichi berusaha tidak memikirkan itu.

-set-

"Shinichi, ayo kencan," Kaito tiba-tiba memengan tangannya.

Shinichi tersenyum tulus, "Aku lupa hari ini jadwalmu ke dokter jiwa. Mariku antar."

"Yak! Aku serius, Shinichi," Kaito cemberut dan menunjukkan 'puppy eyes'.

"Baka, aku juga."

"..."

"..."

"Hehe. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin makan diluar," kata Kaito cengingisan.

"Heh. I know," Shinichi menggeleng-geleng kepala, "Baka KID. Tidak tahu cara normal mengajak makan teman lelaki ke luar, huh? Kau terlalu sering menggoda wanita hingga semua kau anggap sama, huh?"

"Kau cemburu, Maitantei?" kata Kaito santai.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu."

"Aku tahu kau ingin aku memimpikanmu."

"Kaito."

"Ya?"

"Shut up."

Mereka akhirnya berhenti untuk makan di restoran kecil tetapi cukup terkenal dengan kenyamanan tempatnya serta hidangan yang bisa memuaskan. Sambil makan, Shinichi memperhatikan tingkah KID. Yeah, ada yang berbeda. Mulai berbeda setelah kasus tadi muncul, kasus tentang seorang pembunuh bayaran yang membunuh kepala keluarga Matsumoto. Kasus dimana sang anak, Hikari Matsumoto, hampir membunuh yang kriminal saat diumumkan siapa dalang dibalik kematian ayahnya. Di kasus-kasus sebelumnya, setiap kali ada tindakan yang menuju kekerasan, Kaito selalu bisa mencegahnya. Tetapi di kasus tadi, Kaito hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Hikari hampir menusuk tersangka dengan pisau. Untung polisi bisa menghentikan tindakan brutal tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan Hikari?" kata Shinichi setelah makan sambil menikmati harum kopi, minum sedikit demi sedikit.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Shinichi?" Kaito pura-pura lugu sampai tatapan sang detektif membuat dia menyerah, "Ah, oke, I'm sorry. Tadi aku tidak fokus."

"Biasanya hal ini tidak terjadi padamu, Kaito," Shinichi mencoba membaca sang pesulap, tetapi sungguh tidak bisa. Poker face, huh?

"Mengkhawatirkan ku, Maitantei?" seringai KID muncul. Ugh.

"Teruslah bermimpi, Kuroba," Shinichi menggeleng kepala lalu tertawa pelan, disusul tawa Kaito.

* * *

Malam ini dingin. Selalu dingin. Kaito menghela napas dan tetap berbaring di tempat tidurnya walau sesungguhnya dia sangat tidak mengantuk. Justru sesungguhnya dia sangat membenci tidur. Oke, mungkin bukan tidur yang dia benci, melainkan mimpi-mimpi yang selalu mengusiknya. Apalagi setelah kasus hari ini, dia yakin kalau mimpinya pasti akan tambah 'menggairahkan'. Hm. Mungkin dengan efek darah di background ditambah dengan teriakan-teriakan. Ah, tidak nafsu tidur. Lalu apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan? Seperti biasa. Dia keluar kamar dengan palan, sesuai dengan kemampuan 'thief' dan menuju kamar Shinichi. Yeah, inilah kebiasaan menyedihkan yang sang pesulap pilih saat tidak bisa tidur. Dia akan menyelinap ke dalam kamar sang detektif lalu sepanjang malam memandangi sang The Great Detective tertidur pulas.

Orang akan berpikir dia 'freak' tapi dia tidak peduli. Bersandar di tembok, sambil memandangi sang detektif, senyuman turus terukir. Rasanya nyaman saat tahu tidak sendirian di dalam rumah. Well di rumahnya yang asli, Kaasan-nya selalu di luar negeri sementara Jii-chan...yeah..Jii chan mengurus bisnisnya sendiri sekarang. Tetapi tidak masalah, karena sekarang dia tidak sendirian lagi. Bersama-sama, sang detektif setuju untuk membantu dia menyediki 'Snake' yang merupakan anggota BO. Organisasi yang dulu sempat menjerumuskan sang detektif. Anehnya, sang detektif sama sekali tidak mengeluh, tidak menolak, dan segera menyetujui itu. Padahal semala ini Kaito tahu kalau Shinichi berusaha 'menjauhi' BO.

Semenjak bertemu Conan, sejujurnya Kaito tahu kalau hidup akan lebih menarik. Kemudian bertemu dengan Shinichi, yeah Conan berhasil kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, Kaito merasa lebih tertarik. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa Shinichi adalah detektif favoritnya. Seorang detektif yang mampu menandinginya, membuatnya tertarik dan berusaha membuat semakin banyak trick agar sang detektif tidak pernah bosan ke Heist-nya. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi sekarang, hanya Shinichi yang dia punya. Bukan cuma itu, entah perasaan apa itu, tetapi Kaito menyanyangi sang detektif.

Berjalan ringan dengan kemampuan 'thief'nya, Kaito menuju mendekati tempat tidur Shinichi, menggenggam tangan sang detektif lalu mencium tangannya lembu, "I promise that I will protect you. Walau mungkin, melindungimu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan."

Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya walau belum mendekati pagi. Well entahlah, entah kenapa dia merasa malu. Yeah, ternyata KID masih mengenal kata malu. Malu tetapi menyenangkan, serta rasa hangat di dada. Hm, perasaan aneh menurutnya.

* * *

Setelah yakin bahwa Kaito keluar dari kamarnya, Shinichi membuka mata. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dan pipinya terasa hangat. Aght! Ini sangat aneh. Oke, selama ini dia mendapat firasat bahwa ada orang yang mengawasinya setiap kali dia tidur, tetapi setiap kali membuka mata, dia tidak melihat siapapun. Lalu kenapa malam ini yang 'pengamat tidur' yang ternyata adalah Kaito, justru memilih untuk bicara dan secara tidak sadar, membuka kedoknya sendiri. Serta, apa maksud perkataan Kaito tadi? Shinichi tidak paham, tetapi entah kenapa hal ini membuat dia tidak tenang. Seakan-akan semua akan mulai muncul di permukaan. Hal yang harusnya tersembunyi di kegelapan.

* * *

Shinichi hanya ingin makan dengan tenang. Apakah itu merupakan hal yang sangat berat untuk terwujud? Yak! BaKaito memutuskan untuk 'mengobservasi' setiap tindakannya. Sungguh menjengkelkan. Berhenti makan dan melihat ke seberang meja makan, sang pesulap masih memandanginya sambil makan. Oke, ini sudah di ambang batas kesabaran sang detektif.

"Berhentilah memandangiku, KID," kata Shinichi kesal.

Kaito cemberut, "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku bukan KID, Shinichi," lalu dia tersenyum, "Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau itu..kawaii.."

Muka Shinichi memerah, "Baka. Cepat makan atau menu nanti adalah ikan."

"Yak!" Muka Kaito menjadi pucat, "Please no."

Acara makan pagi selesai dan Shinichi hendak mencuci piring, hingga tiba-tiba sang pesulap memegang tangannya. Shinichi heran, sumpah, baru pertama kalinya, Shinichi melihat muka Kaito memerah.

"Um, ayo ke luar sebentar. Di taman kota kudengar ada acara karnaval," Kaito mulai tertawa nervous..Okay, ini hal baru bagi Shinichi.

Mengingat ketegangan kemarin, cukup wajar bila sang pesulap mengingikan untuk 'bersantai', Shinichi menangguk, "Oke, Kaito. And..Um..Lepaskan tanganmu dulu jadi aku bisa ganti pakaian."

"Ah iya," Kaito lalu buru-buru lari (?) ke kamarnya dan hampir menabrak kursi.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kurasa aku harus membuat janji dengan psikolog..atau mungkin Shiho," Shinichi menyeringai membayangkan Kaito mati kutu dibantai (?) tatapan dan kata-kata Shiho atau sang ilmuan jenius.

* * *

Karnaval ini dirayakan untuk memeriahkan hari jadi kota. Banyak orang berdatangan dengan penuh semangat. Peserta berbagai kontes banyak, apalagi peserta karnaval. Di hari-hari nolmal, Kaito tidak akan salah tingkah, dan dihari-hari normal Shinichi tidak akan mau diajak ke luar ke tempat ramai. Untungnya sesuai dengan harapan, mereka menikmati setiap acara karnaval.

"Aku ingin balon," kata Kaito datar.

Shinichi menatapnya lebih datar lagi, "Kau umur berapa, huh? 7 tahun?"

Kaito cemberut, "Ayolah, Shin-chan! Jangan merusak kesenangan KITA!" seringai sang pesulap semakin lebar, membuat Shinichi takut kewarasannya akan segera hilang.

"W-wait! Jangan panggil aku Shin chan!" sulit ditahan, ekspresi ini, maka Shinichi mau tidak mau menyerah dan memutusakan untuk cemberut. Rasanya 'penyakit' Kaito mulai menginfeksinya.

Tetap akhirnya Kaito menang dengan 'berbagai jenis rayuan' hingga 'ancaman' sehingga mereka membeli balon bersama. Ya, Kaito juga berhasil memaksa Shinichi membeli balon untuk 'dirinya' sebab ancaman membakar novel Sherlock Holmes miliknya membuat Shinichi bertekuk lulut. Jika itu belum cukup, Kaito juga menyeretnya ke toko ice cream. Sang pesulap mulai tersenyum dengan mata bersemangat, tanpa sadar itu membuat Shinichi ikutan tersenyum. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam toko ice cream. Kaito membeli ice cream rasa clokat sementara Shinichi rasa kopi. Astaga, bahkan ice cream pun rasa kopi, hal ini membuat Kaito geleng kepala.

Duduk berhadap hadapan di dalam toko, Kaito lalu mencoba 'hal baru', "Shin chan, bagaimana kalau aku orang yang jauh mengerikan daripada yang kau tahu?"

Shinichi tertegun sebentar lalu berhenti makan untuk memandang Kaito, "Lebih mengerikan daripada menjadi maniak permata dengan tawa psycho plus kebiasaan mencuri?" lalu menyeringai.

Kaito cemberut, "Aku bukan KID. Yeah, lebih menyeramkan dari pada itu."

Shinichi menghela napas, "Kurasa kau mengenalku lebih baik daripada ini, Kaito. Setelah kejadian 2 tahun lalu, ya, ugh..mengecil blablabla, aku tahu dunia ini bukan hitam dan putih. Melaikan bewarna abu-abu. Bahkan dalam memecahkan kasus, Sherlock holmes sering menyamar dan masuk rumah orang tanpa ijin. Hal ilegal tetapi dibutuhkan. Serta Lupin yang seorang pencuri, tetapi dibalik itu semua terdapat keadilan sendiri yang hanya mampu kriminal lakukan."

Apa mungkin ada waktu dimana rasanya napas seakan terhenti? Karena Kaito yakin, itulah yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Dia jujur tidak bisa memprediksi apa jawaban sang detektif, tetapi yang ini jauh lebih dari pada yang dia harapkan. Serta untuk pertama kalinya, selain di dalam 'kenyenyakan tidur' sang detektif, Kaito bisa tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih, Shinichi."

Sang detektif, merasakan sesuatu berbeda, apa itu? Entah, tetapi rasa hangat di dada yang sudah lama dia lupakan tetapi dia mulai sadar, ini adalah rasa yang dulu sempat dia rasakan ke Ran. Perlahan Shinichi tersenyum tulus, "Sama-sama."

Tanpa mereka sadar, acara puncak sudah tiba. Saat suara kembang api pertama tedengar, mereka serentak melihat ke luar jendela. Warna-warni di langit yang sungguh indah. Eh, Shinichi sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba Kaito menarik tangannya lalu berlari ke luar. Hingga mereka sampai di atas bukit kecil, bagian taman kota, di mana hanya beberapa orang di bukit tersebut. Kaito terus melihat langit dengan pancaran mata penuh harap, hal yang jarang. Shinichi tersenyum lalu ikutan melihat langit. Yeah, begitu indah. Apalagi saat beberapa kembang api meletus disaat bersamaan. Melukis warna di kegelapan langit. Seolah mengatakan-

"Kau tahu, Shinichi? Saat terbodoh dalam hidupku adalah saat jatuh dalam kegelapan. Tetapi baru kali ini aku benar-benar sadar bahwa bagaimanapun gelapnya malam, masih tetap ada cahaya. Bahkan jika kau berhasil menjadi kegelapan sekalipun, rasa haus akan cahaya justru semakin bertambah," lalu Kaito melihat ke arah sang detektif, menggengam tangan semakin erat, "Tetapi sekarang aku tidak perlu lagi takut akan kemungkinan untuk tenggelam dalam kegelapan."

Dalam sejarah hidupnya, baru kali ini Shinichi tidak tahu cara membalas perkataan dengan 'smart', dia hanya bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, "Ap-"

Belum sempat sang detektif menjawab, yang dia bisa lihat hanyalah mata indigo. Ya, baru kali ini dia sadar bahwa mata Kaito berwarna indigo. Warna simbol suatu misteri. Misteri yang suka sekali dia pecahkan. Maka ketika otaknya mulai berfungsi dengan baik dan sadar bila ada sentuhan hangat dibibirnya, muka sang detektif memerah. Entah bagaimana tetapi saat kedua mata indigo tersebut tertutup, mata biru sang detektif pun mengikutinya. Semua tidak harus berjalan begitu cepat, perlahan tapi pasti, sang detektif pun membalas ciuman sang pesulap. Kaito tersenyum dalam hati, lalu mulai memeluk sang detektif. Muka Shinichi semakin merah, tetapi tidak menolak kehangatan yang datang padanya. Justru mungkin ini hal dia rindukan.

* * *

"AAHHHHHHH!"

Dan roda dunia pun berputar lagi. Suara teriakan menandakan munculnya kasus baru. Muka Shinichi masih memerah, sementara Kaito nyengir senang. Segera mereka munuju tempat perkara. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kaito dan Shinichi. Semua memang pasti akan baik-baik saja karena mereka berhasil bekerja sama. Kemampuan team yang tidak bisa diungkiri, sudah profesional. Tetapi jawaban setiap kasus tidaklah selalu menyenangkan, ternyata kasus pembunuhkan ini terlihat dengan suatu jaringan organisasi. Bukan BO, tetapi hal lain.

Kalau boleh jujur, entah kenapa perasaan Kaito tidak nyaman. Seakan-akan hal buruk akan terjadi. Tetapi dia selalu waspada, dia memastikan itu. Memang dia selama menjadi KID terkenal dengan 'keberuntungannya'. Itu bukan semata-mata hanya 'beruntung'. KID tahu bagaimana menciptakan keberuntungannya sendiri. Jika ingin menjadi pesulap handal dan pencuri profesional, maka harus punya banyak rencana, kehati-hatian dan kesabaran. Maka setelah Shinichi mengumumkan bahwa kasus pembunuhan kali ini ada sangkutannya dengan 'Black Cat', sang pesulap tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Polisi masih mengurus tempat kejadian, Kaito segera mengajak Shinichi pergi. Shinichi pun merasa tidak nyaman seolah banyak mata yang mengintai mereka berdua. Sesuai rencana awal, saat Kaito yakin Shinichi di 'tangan' yang aman, maka saatnya untuk beraksi. Segera sang pesulap masuk taxi, meminta taxi melalui jalan yang menurutnya 'aman'. Benar saja. Tiba-tiba sang supir taxi menghentikan taxi-nya, disusul suara tembakan. Kaito hanya cukup sedikit menoleh untuk menghindari peluru. Tawa mulai terdengar dan segera jalan sepi tersebut mulai dipenuhi orang-orang yang jelas bukan berniat baik.

Kaito menyeringai, "Baka. Apa kau tahu, hanya pembunuh yang bisa melihat mata bernoda darah lain."

Maka saat itulah para 'Black Cat' tahu, mereka membawa orang yang salah!

* * *

"Yak! Biarkan aku pergi!" Shinichi berteriak keras kepada 'supir taxi' yang terus saja tidak mengrubisnya.

Ya, BaKaito dan dirinya masuk ke dalam 'taxi' untuk pulang bersama, tapi semua sontak berubah saat ada kepulan asap dan bunyi 'poof'. Dalam kurang dari 15 detik, baju mereka tertukar, bahkan model rambut juga. Saat itu Shinichi sadar bahwa taxi tersebut mempunyai kaca benar-benar hitam, hingga tidak mungkin orang luar melihat ke dalam. Lalu sang detektif juga sadar akan borgol ditangannya yang terhubung dengan taxi tersebut, seakan taxi itu memang disiapkan untuk 'menculik' orang. Kemudian belum sempat mengatakan apapun, rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Samar-samar dia masih bisa melihat Kaito keluar lagi dari taxi lalu mengatakan 'Kau duluan ke acara magian, Kaito. Aku ada urusan, Ja ne'. Yeah, BaKaito bertukar posisi dengannya. Yang membuat dia lebih frustasi, sang detektif tidak tahu siapa yang pengendara 'taxi' dan ke mana mereka akan pergi.

"Ugh. Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini," taka pengendara 'taxi' sambil menghela napas, "Maaf kan aku, Kudo-kun. Tetapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau akan tinggal di tempatku untuk beberapa waktu," kemundian yang sopir menoleh.

"Hakuba?!"

Hakuba tertawa nervous, "Maksudku 'kuburan' rumahku."

Siapa juga yang tidak akan terkejut bila orang yang setahun lalu dinyatakan 'tewas' ternyata masih hidup dan jutrus melakukan 'penculikan'? ya, tahun kemarin Hakuba Saguru dinyatakan tewas dalam ledakan sebuah acara pertunjukan sulap internasional. Mayatnya ditemukan dan hasil DNA mengatakan 'Hakuba Saguru'. Damn. Kepala Shinichi mulai pusing. Kaito Kuroba...sang detektif punya segudang pertanyaan untuknya.

* * *

"Ya, Hallo? Hmm.. Oh, Kuroba-kun?" Inspektur Megure tidak menyangka walau 'tengah malam' sang asisten detektif tetap masih bekerja. Semua info tetang 'Black Cat' segera masuk ke dalam e-mail sang inspektur, hanya saja terasa..janggal?

-BRAK-

Pintu kantor polisi terbuka, beberapa orang, sekitar 5 orang, masuk ke dalam. Menunjukkan muka pucat dengan aura ketakutan luar biasa, semua gemetaran dan serentak mengatakan bahwa mereka anggota 'Black Cat'. Para polisi lain menertawakan orang-orang tersebut karena tidak mungkin 'Black Cat' akan menyerahkan diri. Tetapi satu diantara mereka marah kemudian menembak sang polisi, suasa menjadi tegang dan mencekam.

"Ka-kami! Kami mau hidup! Makhluk itu! AKAN MEMBUNUH KAMI JIKA KAMI TIDAK MENYERAHKAN DIRI!"

Saat itulah perasaan inspektur Megure semakin tidak nyaman. Black Cat terkenal sebagai salah satu jaringan mafia terkuat di Jepang. Tidak mungkin jaringan kuat macam itu akan segera takhluk dalam semalam! Tidak mungkin. Tit. Tit. Tit. Inspektur Megure tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi saat ratusan e-mail masuk ke dalam e-mail nya. Berisikan semua tempat persembunyian 'Black Cat' berserta ratusan orang yang mengaku terlibat organisasi tersebut. Serta semuanya berawal dari tilpun...Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

Shinichi tidak tahu lelucon apa yang tengan Tuhan mainkan lagi padanya. Tetapi disinilah dia sekarang, di rumah kediaman Hakuba Saguru. Dari luar, semua terlihat tidak terurus, tetapi di dalam, semua masih dalam keadaan bagus. Rumah antik dengan tanpa tetangga satu pun, menyendiri dalam tanah yang luas. Seolah diasingkan dari dunia, tetapi memang itulah kenyataan yang terjadi sebenarnya. Shinichi hanya diam, terborgol, duduk di depan ruangan penuh monitor, di depannya Hakuba terlihat nervous seolah-olah bersiap-siap membuka segalanya.

"Kau tentu tahu bahwa secara hukum aku dinyatakan tewas," muka serius Hakuba tetap tidak bisa menutupi bahwa dirinya tengah gemetaran seorang menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendari dan lalu menjadi gila. Shinichi hanya menatapnya tajam tapi jelas mendengarkan, Hakuba lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan sang detektif.

"Semua berawal saat aku masuk ke sekolah di mana Kaito Kuroba bersekolah," Hakuba lalu menggaruk kepala nervous, "Semua berjalan baik. Yeah, jika kau menganggap ada penyihir di kelas kami, kejar-kejaran antara Kaito dan Aoko, serta aku sendiri yang tanpa lelah mengatakan Kaito adalalah, merupakan hal yang baik. Berarti itu memang baik."

Hakuba menghela napas berat lalu menutup mata, "Snake dan Spider bekerja sama. Spider adalah pesulap kejam dengan kemampuan hipnosis luar biasa. Pesulap kegelapan dalam topeng 'kebaikan'. Dia terkenal dengan sebutan Robert. Ya, pesulap dengan internasional di dunia putih. Tetapi dia adalah pesulap menjijikkan di dunia kegelapan. Aku berusaha keras menangkapnya, berusaha keras mencari bukti untuk memenjarakannya," kemudia Hakuba tertawa sinis.

"Tetapi aku terlalu naif. Melihat segala sesuatu sebagai hitam dan putih, padahal dunia ini penuh abu-abu. Malam itu, entah bagaimana, kebakaran terjadi dipertunjukan Spider atau Robert. Padahal aku baru saja mendapatkan bukti lebih untuk kejahatannya, tetapi aku sangat bodoh dan menggelikan. Aku menemui Spider sendirian, dan dia yang terluka akibat kebakaran, tetap hampir mampu membunuhku. Ya, hampir. Hampir," kemudia Hakuba seolah menggigil kedinginan dan semakin bertambah pucat jika itu memungkinkan.

"Tetapi seorang kakek tua, menolongku. Ugh. Dan dia tewas! Kau tau, Great Detective! Dia tewas dan kami bersimbah darah. Ya, banyak darah yang mengenaiku dan KID. KID segera datang di saat kakek itu sudah tewas, dimana Spider hendak menembakku juga, lalu..semua menjadi gelap. Dan ini yang terjadi sekarang."

"Apa MAKSUDMU 'ini yang terjadi SEKARANG'?! Dammit!" Shinichi jujur..lepas kendali. Penjelasan yang terpotong begitu saja. Dan apa kaitan Spider dengan KID?! Kaito tidak pernah menyinggung orang lain selain 'Snake'. Siapa kakek tua yang-

"Snake masih hidup," kata Hakuba pelan dan jelas terdengar putus asa, "Tubuh kakek tua itu diidentifikasikan dengan 'Hakuba Saguru', tetapi Snake masih hidup."

"Hakuba?! Sadarlah! Bicara yang teratur, runtut dan jelas!"

Kemudia Hakuba tertawa sinis, dingin, dan..mengerikan, mampu membuat bulu kuduk Shinichi berdiri, "Lalu kau tahu, Maitantei?! Aku harus hidup dalam kegelapan?! Di sini! Pura-pura mati! Harusnya aku tetap menjadi detektif dan berjuang dengan KID! Haha. Yeah, dengan KID!"

Shinichi shock saat tiba-tiba Hakuba mengcengkeram bahunya kuat, erat dan sedikit sakit, lalu Hakuba menyeringai mengerikan, "Yang lebih menarik kau tahu? Di sini..Kau, Great Detective, kau telah hidup dengan KID beberapa minggu, tetap tidak sadar...bahwa dia lebih gila daripada aku. Menarik, bukan?"

Rintihan. Raungan. Teriakan. Darah dan banyak darah di lantai. Tetapi dia tahu, dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Tidak bisa menemukan Jii chan yang berharga. Ya, Jii chan sangat berharga. Kaito mulai tertawa dan tertawa. Jii chan sangat berharga, jadi Kaito harus menemukannya. Tetapi setiap tembakan yang diarahkan padanya, entah kenapa tidak mengenainya. Apakah tubuhnya bergerak secepat itu? Lalu kenapa setiap kali dia menembak orang-orang menjijikkan itu dengan 'card gun' andalannya, dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Setiap kali dia menendang perut-perut, muka-muka mengenaskan itu, kenapa dia tetap tidak menemukan? Iya, banyak yang harus dia cari. Dia harus mencari Jii chan dan mencari Pandora. Oh, jangan lupa mencari Snake. Tunggu. Spider? Bagaimana dengannya? Ugh. Apa Spider masih hidup? Eh, kapan Kaito berpikir Spider sudah mati? Lalu dia mulai tertawa lagi.

Dunia sangat aneh. Terkena pukulan dan tembakan sekarang tidak sesakit dulu. Di tempat ini justru terlalu sempura. Lembah yang tidak terdeteksi di peta. Bagaimana bisa? Oh, para 'Black Cat' pasti punya koneksi dengan pemerintah. Tapi dia tidak perlu khawatir karena Hakuba hacker hebat, dia tahu cara memeras orang hingga mereka memelas dan mengakui kesalahan mereka, agar 'kesalahan' yang lain tidak Hakuba umbar di internet. Sementara tugas Kaito adalah 'bicara baik-baik' dengan sedikit penawaran 'untuk bisa hidup', jadi semua bisa bahagia. Mereka hidup dan cuma masuk penjara, sementara Kaito..ya..Kaito masih tetap basah dan kedinginan.

"Kau tahu? Bau darah tidak pernah hilang," kata Kaito datar dengan mata mati kepada ya..kepada mayat-mayat itu.

Dengan santai dia melangkah keluar dari ruang bawah tanah di dalam lembah tersebut, lalu menatap matahari, tersenyum datar, "Cahaya ya?"

Sesuatu harus dikorbankan untuk mendapatkan hal yang lain. Tetapi..tetap saja, cahaya begitu indah, sesuatu hal yang pantas untuk dirindukan.

* * *

Polisi-polisi tidak habis pikir dengan ratusan orang yang menyerahkan diri, dengan beberapa orang terlihat ketakutan dan terus minta perlindungan. Sementara itu, mau tidak mau, apa lagi saat ditambah seorang anggota 'Black Cat' berteriak, "Kaito Kuroba! Mata pembunuh! Dia juga harus membusuk di penjara dengan kami!" Yeah, maka mau tidak mau penyelidikan dilakukan di rumah Shinichi Kudo karena polisi tahu bahwa Kuroba Kaito sekarang tinggal di rumah detektif tersebut.

Tetapi jujur inspektur Megure, tidak menyangka bahwa Shinichi Kudo, sang detektif, membukakan pintu untuk para polisi dengan muka pucat pasi. Kesedihan yang tidak bisa tertutupi. Seolah sesuatu yang berharga darinya telah direnggut pangsa tanpa belas kasih. Kemudian pernyataan bahwa sang detektif tidak tahu di mana Kaito berada.

Penggeledahan di kamar Kaito Kuroba hampir membuat semua orang merinding. Kamar yang dicat dengan cat hitam pekat. Semua hitam pekat, bahkan kursi, tempat tidur, meja, semuanya. Lalu dibagian lantai, berserakan kartu-kartu, As, Jack, King, semua berserakan. Ketika kartu-kartu itu di tarik, beberapa orang mulai mual. Di bawah kartu-kartu itu, ada percikan-percikan darah. Semua kartu berhasil di kelupas dari lantai, percikan darah sedikit tetapi di mana-mana. Serta tulisan dengan tinta hitam: "I'm sorry. Gomen ne. Tousan. Kaasan. Kaito is not bad boy. But Bad boy will win! Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Di mana Jii chan? ..Ugh. Sakit Kepala! Sakit! Sakit! Mimpi buruk! Mimpi buruk! Api! Api! Api! Api! Api! Tidak ada..cahaya."

Hening, yeah, entah kenapa semua memilih hening hingga-

-Krek- Suara pintu di buka.

"Eh, apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku?" kata Kaito Kuroba! Terlihat bingung.

* * *

Shinichi hanya mampu tenduduk lemas, tetapi berusaha kuat sambil melihat ke kaca depan. Kaca yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Inspektur Nakamori, yang sedang menginterogasi kasus Kaito Kuroba berhubungan dengan 'Pernyataan anggota Black Cat beserta penyerahan diri tidak wajar anggota Black Cat'. Inspektur Megure duduk di samping Shinichi, ikut mendengarkan interogasi dari luar. Tetang kedatangan Inspektur Nakamori, itu karena Inspektur tersebut secara pribadi meminta untuk menjadi pelaksana wawancara ke pada tergugat 'Kaito Kuroba'.

Di dalam ruang interogasi, Inspektur Nakamori menghela napas berkali kali, lalu memandang Kaito lalu menghela napas lagi. Kemudian menguatkan diri, sang Inspektur tersebut memulai wawancara. Wawancara ini, jujur dia hanya ingin membuat Kaito lebih nyaman dan tenang. Hey, ayah Kaito, Kuroba Toichi, adalah temannya. Serta Kaito dulu adalah teman Aoko, sebelum tiba-tiba Aoko tidak mau tahu lagi tentang Kaito.

"Kaito-kun, apa kau sadar dengan tuntutan yang kau hadapi sekarang?" kata Nakamori Keibu pelan.

Kaito mengangguk lalu menggaruk kepala tidak gatal, menunjukkan wajah sedikit heran, "Ugh. Aku tahu, Keibu. Cuma, aku hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai Asisten Detektif. Apa yang..salah?"

Nakamori keibu menggela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "Seorang anggota Black Cat mengatakan kau mengancam membunuh mereka."

Kaito menggela napas lalu menggeleng kepala,"Itu tidak benar, Keibu. Lagi pula seandainya aku pun benar-benar mengancam mereka, apa mungkin mereka akan mendengarkan? Aku hanya seorang asisten detektif, baru saja menekuni bidang ini. Juga seorang pesulap di lain kesempatan. Serta postur tubuh ini, apa mungkin mereka takut?"

"Sekarang kau cukup punya sedikit otot, Kaito kun."

"Oi! Mana mungkin mereka mendengarkan ku? Ayolah, kau tahu itu kebohongan," Kaito cemberut dan terlihat kesal.

Nakamori keibu menunjukkan print screen dari isi e-mail Inspektur Megure, "Ini isi e-mail Inspektur Megure. Kau memang tahu e-mail inspektur Megure, jadi wajar kau tahu alamat nya. Hanya saja ratusan orang ini lalu mendadak tahu e-mail tersebut. Mereka menyatakan tahu harimu. Nah, hal yang aneh adalah, bagaimana caramu untuk 'menyakinkan' orang-orang ini agar mau menyerah? Mereka bahkan minta perlindungan. Lalu bagaimana caramu menghubungi mereka."

"Aku tahu hacker hebat," kata Kaito sambil melihat ke arah lain, "tapi nama hacker itu tidak bisa aku sebutkan."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa hacking itu melanggar hukum, Kaito kun? Dan apapun yang kau lakukan, mengancam orang dengan cara apapun itu, merupakan suatu tindakan kriminal!"

Kaito hanya menutup mata. Apa semua akan berakhir seperti ini...Tousan? Jii-chan?

* * *

-brak-

Shinichi berdiri mendadak, membuat beberapa polisi dan Inspektur Megure terkejut. Dengan percaya diri dan seringainya, Shinichi menatap Inspektur Megure dengan tatapan yang selama ini tidak pernah Inspektur Megure lihat. Bukan tatapan bahwa dia akan mengungkap kebenaran, melainkan..

"Aku akan menguhungi orang tua Kaito Kuroba," kata Shinichi.

"Umm..Tousan nya telah lama meninggal dan Kaasan nya telah lama di luar negeri, Kudo kun," kata polisi lain pelan.

Shinichi tertegun seseaat lalu berkata, "Tidak masalah, akan ku temukan cara untuk menghubunginya. Juga biar aku yang mengurus pengacara untuk Kaito Kuroba dalam kasus ini."

Nakamori keibu hanya menangguk pelan. Shinichi segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan, serta dia baru saja dapat kabar bahwa besok surat penggeladahan untuk "rumah keluarga Kuroba" resmi turun. Awalnya surat tugas tersebut gagal berjalan karena Kaito sudah ada dan berhasil mereka 'amankan'. Terlebih Kaito Kuroba sudah jelas lama meninggalkan rumah tersebut. Tetapi setelah melihat keadaan kamar Kaito di rumah Shinichi, surat tugas baru keluar dengan tujuan untuk mengetahui 'kepribadian dan keaadan' mental Kaito, agar Jaksa Penuntut mampu menilai jenis 'tergugat' mereka. Mengingat kasus ini ekstream juga dengan misteri Kaito Kuroba.

* * *

Malam itu juga, Shinichi segera menemui Erika, seorang pengacara handal yang dia yakin mampu membebaskan Kaito. Setidaknya Kaito bisa bebas bersyarat sudah cukup bagus. Segera membuat janji, Shinichi segera datang ke kantor pengacara tersebut. Tidak peduli, sudah tidak mau peduli, dia hanya tidak mau kehilangan 'kehangatan' itu. Bagaimana pun caranya Kaito berhak mendapatkan 'hak'nya. Dia berhak mendapatkan perlindungan dan menyuarakan pendapatnya. Itulah tugas pegacara, untuk membuat tergugat atau tersangka, mampu mengutarakan apa benak dan alasan mereka, apa tujuan asli mereka, sudut pandah belah kasih untuk tergugat atau tersangka.

"Langsung saja, Erika san. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," kata Shinichi cemas, duduk di depan pengacara hebat yang kemungkinan besar mampu menolong Kaito, tetapi dia tetap cemas.

"Baiklah, Kudo kun. Ceritakan semuanya," kata Erika tenang sambil mengambil beberapa 'bukti' dan berkas yang diserahkan Shinichi, "Dan sebenarnya kita masih punya banyak waktu mengingat di sini dikatakan besok masih ada penggeledahan. Berarti Jaksa Penuntut masih membutuhkan bukti lain, serta waktu sidang belum dapat ditentukan bila Pengacara belum ditentukan siapa."

"Aku memilih Anda, Erika san," kata Shinichi, masih dengan kecemasan yang sulit dia tahan.

"Tenanglah, Kudo kun. Baru besok aku akan menyatakan kebersidiaan ku sebagai pengacara Kaito Kuroba. Bisa diceritakan lebih jelas kasus ini dari sudut pandang Anda? Serta kaitan anda dengan tergugat Kaito." tanya Erika sambil membaca tiap berkas dengan teliti.

Menghela napas dan berusaha tenang, "Aku seorang detektif swasta, umur 19 tahun. Aku belum melanjutkan kuliah karena masih ada banyak hal yang harus aku urus. Kaito Kuroba, 19 tahun, merupakan asisten detektifku. Dia juga belum kuliah dengan alasan yang sama denganku. Juga hasil ujian kelulusan kami...nilainya sama. Bisa dikatakan dia jenius. Kami tinggal 1 rumah. Selama ini aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dan itu wajar sebagai manusia. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang para polisi dan detektif-polisi katakan, aku tahu Kaito punya alasan. Entah bagaimana pun caranya, Erika san. Aku mau Kaito Kuroba bebas. Bebas tidak bersalah agar dia tidak punya masalah saat ingin masuk perguruuan tinggi."

Erika menaruh dokumen-dokumen tadi lalu tersenyum kepada Shinichi, "Akan aku usahakan yang terbaik, Kudo kun. Tidak perlu khawatir dan...kita tutupi hal-hal yang memberatkan Kaito Kuroba. Saya akan menyediakan psikiater 'mahal' untuk hal ini. Kepribadian saudara Kaito bermata dua, bisa mendukung dia bebas atau menjerumuskan ke penjara atau rumah sakit jiwa."

Shinichi menggangung. Sungguh, ke mana aku menjerumuskan diriku sendiri? Tidak, ke mana Kaito menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri?

* * *

Semua penyelidikan berjalan, tanpa lelah Erika mengikuti penyelidikan walau harus berurusan dengan Jaksa. Setidaknya dia berusaha keras untuk menolong kliennya. Shinichi sendiri juga terus berusaha mengikuti penyelidikan, tidak memperdulikan larangan atau sejenisnya. Erika serta Shinichi, amat sangat besyukur karena 'virus' yang digunakan Hakuba untuk meng-hack tertanya sudah mati dengan tanpa meninggalkan tanda untuk melacak 'pencipta atau penggunanya'. Kaito tetap bungkam mengenai Hakuba di depan semuanya, kecuali Shinichi. Di sisi lain Erika berusaha sejujur mungkin mengorek kemampuan Kaito sebagain asisten detektif, serta pengetahuan Kaito mengenai hukum. Tetapi, shit, meng-hack jelas semua orang dewasa tahu itu kriminal.

"Tunggu!" kata Erika saat bicara dengan Kaito di ruang 'bertemu' antara pengacara dan tergugat. Erika meilihat tajam ke Kaito lalu menyeringai, "Dengan kata lain kamu tahu kalau hacking itu tindakan kriminal tapi kamu berpikir bahwa itu bisa jadi 'legal' jika 'surat tugas turun'?"

Kaito menganggung, mulai berpikir harus waspada dengan Erika, tetapi Shinichi mengatakan kalau dia bisa mempercayai pengacara tersebut. Sedikit ragu Kaito berkata, "Aku tahu itu kriminal. Tapi surat tugas akan datang, kan? Mungkin dengan pertimbangan tertentu bisa dilakukan hacking tanpa tuntutan? Ah.. entahalah. Aku hanya ingin, bisa segera yakin...Mereka ti- tidak akan menyakiti Shinichi! Aku hanya ingin melindunginya," lalu Kaito menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya, "Walau harus berkorban, aku hanya ingin Shinichi tetap menjadi cahaya. Dia harus tetap aman. Jadi mungkin, mungkin bila dia memaafkanku, dia akan menjadi cahaya tempat aku pulang."

* * *

Hari sidang pun datang, Kaito tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Di sisi lain, dia ketakutan, karena beberapa hari Shinichi tidak menjenguknya. Oke, mungkin dia melebih-lebihkan dan tidak mungkin sang detektif bisa mengunjunginya setiap hari. Shinichi juga punya pekerjaan. Di temani pengacara dan seorang polisi, Kaito dikawal ke ruang persidangan.

Persidangan pun di mulai, dengan dibukan oleh hakim lalu sang Jaksa Penuntut mulai membacakan tuntutannya. Menunjukkan pasal-pasal serta hukuman yang jujur, Kaito sudah tidak mau peduli dan hanya berusaha mencari sosok Shinichi, yang entah kenapa belum mumcul-muncul. Hampir saja api harapan padam, tetapi saat Shinichi masuk dengan berlari ke dalam ruang persidangan. Membuat beberapa orang terkejut, Kaito tersenyum dan Shinichi membungkuk salam serta merasa malu. Lalu untuk alasan yang Kaito tidak tahu, Shinichi berjalan ke arah Erika dan memberikan sebuah kaset.

Kemudian Erika segera memulai pembelaannya, "Seperti yang kita ketahui, saudara Kaito adalah tamatan SMA dengan nilai memuaskan. Tetapi itu belum menjamin pengetahuan Kuroba Kaito tentang hukum akan sangat sempura. Saya telah melakukan wawancara dan bisa menyimpulkan hal tersebut. Tentu, saudara Kaito tahu bahwa hacking adalah illegal. Tetapi tergugat berpikir hal tersebut akan menjadi LEGAL, setelah 'surat tugas' turun. Tentu tergugat salah mengenai ini tetapi hal itu dikarenakan 'ketidaktahuan'. Alasan kenapa tergugat bertindak terburu-buru adalah emosi sesaat di mana orang yang tergugat pedulikan dalam bahaya. Ini adalah bukti rekaman sisi TV di mana, tergugat tengah menelepon 'hacker' di salah satu telepon umum. Dengan menggunakan pembaca bibir yang terpercaya dan teregristasi, kita bisa mengetahui apa yang tergugat katakan."

Well. Kaito bukan hanya kaget, lebih ke kaget disertai ketidakpercayaan. Segera kaset yang Shinichi berikan tadi diputar, di situ terlihat jelas Kaito sedang menelepon lewat telepon umum. Kaito sangat bersyukur dalam pembicaan itu, dia tidak menyebut nama Hakuba sama sekali. Pengacara Erika tetap tersenyum puas, lalu menunjukkan dokumen lain.

"Melalui dokumen ini dapat kita pahami secara jelas keadaan tergugat. Alasan tidak ingin kehilangan orang pedulikan, bagi beberapa orang mungkin hanya 'alasan', mencari empati. Tetapi melalui dokumen ini, semua akan jelas. Berdasarkan psykolog, Mihael Maxwell, didapatkan hasil bahwa tergugat mengalami (PTSCD) Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, yang salah satu gejalanya adalah mimpi buruk dengan frekuensi sering. Hal ini menyebabkan emosi bisa tidak stabil. Seperti yang tertuliskan di lantai "Api". Ayah tergugat, Touchi Kuroba, meninggal dalam kebakaran saat tergugat berumur 6 tahun. Kemudian Jii Kurosaki, dikabarkan sebagai ayah Baktis tergugat, beserta orang yang sangat dekat dengan tergugat, hilang semenjak kejadian kebakaran yang terjadi tahun lalu. Ibu korban, Chikage Kuroba, pergi keliling dunia sejak tergugat berumur 16 tahun. Faktor pendukung tergugat saat kurang, meningat tergugat tidak mempunyai teman dekat. Dan sekarang, tergugat merasa memiliki Shinichi Kudo sebagai teman dekat tergugat. Dengan PTSC beserta dukungan yang kurang, hal ini lah yang terjadi. Walau demikian, tergugat telah banyak membantu polisi dalam menangkap banyak penjahat. Bahkan kesalahkan tergugat saat ini adalah demi membuat mahafia yang banyak meresahkan yaitu 'Black Cat' tertangkap, lalu apakah tidak bisa kita membiarkan tergugat lepas kali ini? Tidak ada niat jahat. Hanya ingin melindungi. Sekali ini, kita harusnya membalas budi tergugat."

Sidang kali ini, sudah Erika pastikan menggunakan "Sidang dengan Juri". Maka juri utamanya adalah para peserta atau menonton sidang yang berhasil masuk kualifikasi. Maka bisa dipastikan, membuat para juri tersentuh lebih mudah daripada meluluhkan hari Jaksa Penuntut dan Hakim. Serta catatan sejarah tergugat dan hasil 'pemeriksaan kesehatan', bisa membantu. Serta tidak perlu mengkhawtirkan mengenai darah di lantai sebab hasil tes DNA, darah tersebut adalah darah Kaito sendiri.

Setelah menunggu beberapa jam, maka hasil pun akan keluar. Erika sudah tidak sabar, bahkan dia jauh lebih peduli dengan sidang ini dari pada Kaito. Sedangkan Shinichi, tentu dia amat sangat peduli karena dia berhari-hari lembur, menyelinap masuk ruang CCTV, mencuri data bila tidak diijinkan minta baik-baik, bekerja sama dengan Hakuba. Shinichi tidak peduli jalan 'legal' atau 'tidak' karena Erika benar, Kaito melakukan semuanya demi dia. Lalu...apakah orang berpikir bahwa Shinichi itu sekeras batu, hanya melihat hitam dan putih, tidak tahu balas budi? Dia jauh lebih baik daripada itu.

Hasil sidang keluar dan hasilnya Kaito menang, keluar bebas tanpa syarat. Erika memang wanita yang dingin, tapi dia benar-benar tersenyum saat sang detektif dengan 'sedikit jaga image', berjabat tangan dengan Kaito.

* * *

Dan disini lah Kaito sekarang, di depan rumahnya sendiri dengan Shinichi yang memegang tangannya. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah kenangan tersebut. Setiap sudut ruangan menyimpan misteri-misterinya sendiri, tetapi sekarang Kaito dapat bercerita dengan 'tenang' kepada Shinichi. Tidak ada lagi rahasia. Kematian Jii chan yang tidak bisa dia terima. Memalsukan kematian Hakuba, untuk melindungi Hakuba walau hasilnya..well... Hasilnya mereka berdua malah pengalami 'masalah kejiwaan'. Tidak, mereka tidak 'gila', hanya cukup menyimpang. Sesekali Kaito terlarut dalam 'kegelapan' masa lalau. Tetapi setiap kehangatan genggangam tangan Shinichi, selalu membawanya tersadar. Sekarang, dia sudah memiliki cahaya yang selalu dia rindukan.

Mereka berdua lalu pulang ke rumah Shinichi serta memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana. Lalu Shinichi entah kenapa benar-benar meminta atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Kaito untuk 'setuju' dengan apapun yang akan terjadinya atau dia tunjukkan nanti di rumahnya. Serta siapa sangka kekuatan puppy eyes Shinichi begitu hebat, hingga Kaito pun mengalah. Well.. Siapa sangka ada-

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naomi Yamato," seorang wanita umur sekitar 24 tahun, membungkuk menyapa ala japan ke Kaito. Kaito memberi salam balik, begitu pula Shinichi. Jujur, Kaito sangat bingung. "Mulai sekarang aku adalah perawat untuk saudara Kaito Kurob. Salam kenal. Tetapi kita tidak perlu sangat formal, anggap saja kita berteman. Berdasarkan hasil 'rekam medis' mengenai kesehatan, pengobatan bisa dilakukan, tetapi awalnya kita bisa melakukan latihan-latihan relaksasi juga terapi lain untuk mengurangi stress dan kemungkinan mimpi buruk. Selain itu, obat mempunyai efek samping, jadi saya sarankan lebih baik mengambil terapi non-farmakologis. Hari ini cukup perkenalan dulu. Ini no HP saya, apartemen saya dekat, bisa dihubungi kapan saja. Jika anda memiliki dokter, tolong informasikan ke saya, jadi saya juga bisa berkomunikasi dengan dokter anda, Bila ada masalah dengan obat atau komunikasi dengan dokter anda, anda bisa cerita ke saya. Nnati saya carikan solusinya, Serta itu merupakan tugas perawat untuk menyambungkan komunikasi antara dokter dengan kline, ah.. Maaf, saya mohon pamit."

-set-

"Ah, you know, Kaito? Sonoko merekomendasikan dia sebagai perawatmu. Prestasi dia baik..walau dia cukup aneh." Kata Shinichi sedikit malu.

"Lebih aneh dia atau aku atau Hakuba?" tanya Kaito datar.

"Lebih aneh Sonoko, tetapi tenang saja, Naomi bisa diandalkan," Shinichi melihat ke luar jendela seolah-olah ada hal yang sangat menarik di sana, "Well...aku hanya ingin kamu-"

"Shin chan."

"Hm?"

"Arigato," lalu Kaito memeluk Shinichi, memastikan bahwa...

Yeah, Shinichi benar. Dia harus sembuh. Sebab bagaimanapun sebuah kegelapan merindukan, menyayangi dan mencintai cahaya, dia dapat melukai cahaya itu. Membuat cahaya itu redup hingga menjadi kegelapan. Tentu saja, tentu saja, Kaito tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tidak perlu menjadi cahaya, karena Shinichi adalah cahayanya, dia hanya perlu sembuh dan meninggalkan semua kegelapan dibelakang. Oh, kurasa Hakuba juga perlu bantuan. Well mereka selalu saling membantu.

"You know, Maitantei! I love you!" Kaito mencium bibir Shinichi.

Muka Shinichi memerah, "I know, Baka. I love you too."

Kaito menciumnya lagi, membuat Shinichi semakin malu, "Maintantei, aku ingin terus dalam posisi menciummu selamanya."

"Yak! Kita butuh udara!"

"Haha"

-the end-

* * *

**A/N: **Arigato. Please review.. hehe. Gomen late update karena urusan pribadi.

"sidang dengan juri" itu sidang di mana keputusan ditangan juri, juri rata-rata 10 orang. Suara terbanyak, dia yang menang. Tetapi masih harus didiskusikan dengan Hakim. Aku jujur tidak terlalu tahu hukum di Indo, tetapi ini berdasarkan hukum "Korea Selatan". Tetapi kasus dan cara pembuktian, murni ide saya sendiri.

Mengenai hacker yang mampu membuat semua orang tunduk, karena pada dasarnya di jaman modern, bisa tahu isi otak manusia lewat komputer. Di sini Hakuba dan Kaito mengancam akan menguak kejahatan lain para tersangka bila mereka tidak menyerah. Lebih baik menyerah dan masuk penjara, dari pada masuk penjara lebih lama dengan denda uang lebih banyak. Serta kesaksian tersangka, dianggap kebohongan untuk yang mengatakan Kaito pembunuh.

(PTSCD) Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder dan mengenai Nightmare disorder, bisa disearch di google. Well, saya sendiri...ugh...punya Nightmare disorder tetapi tidak PTSCD.


End file.
